


I've seen your eyes as they fix on me

by BittersweetMeph



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Drinking, EYCTE era, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMeph/pseuds/BittersweetMeph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if reality sucks you can always have dreams. But, unfortunately, that's all they are.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by  
>  _" - Don't look at me like that._  
>  _\- Like what?_  
>  _\- Like i'm your everything"_  
>   
>  Their appearance is the one they have now, in EYCTE era (Miles with very short hair and Alex with sort of longish hair BUT NOT HUMBUG HAIR, much shorter)  
> I literally did no research concerning band members and timelines and any personal stuff. Everything came from what I saw in their tour shows.  
> Also, I'm not even gonna pretend that I'm able to write their accents, just use your _imagination_ , folks.

The rays of setting sun hit white walls of the house and turned them bright orange with a hint of red. There was still some heat radiating from the ground but the stones in the shadow of bushes had already started to cool down. Birds’ songs could be heard somewhere in the distance but they got quieter every minute. The little light that came through windows painted the living room into the warmest shades possible. Miles watched it reflect in Alex’ hair. As if trying to catch the last portions of heat Kane stroked the other bloke’s hair. Turner didn’t mind at all. He was enjoying himself lying on top of Miles, his back pressed into Kane’s stomach and head on upper part of his chest. They didn’t do anything that day and they didn’t mind it at all. Miles tugged slightly at Alex’ hair making him let out a jokingly annoyed sound. Kane loved the days like this.  
Turner inclined his head just in time to see Miles lost in his own thoughts. Kane had this gaze on, the one that he addressed only to Alex. His eyelids were a little lower that usual and it seemed like Miles was looking at the most precious thing in his life. Maybe he was.  
Alex changed his position so he was lying on his stomach, his crotch on top of Miles’. It made Kane get back from the labyrinth of thoughts and take in his surroundings.  
Alex pressed a gentle kiss in the corner of Miles’ lips. Then he slowly moved to his cheek which had a bit of stubble already. Then cheekbone. Then, even more slowly, he moved up further and placed the lightest kiss to his temple. Miles almost was not breathing. He knew how rarely Alex was in this mood and nine times out of ten it was him kissing Alex everywhere he could reach. Turner pulled back and looked at Miles with such a stupid smile on his face that Kane would definitely make fun of him later for it, but right now all he could do is smile back. As though it encouraged Alex he firmly kissed Miles again, in the lips this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had this idea that it's usually Miles who covers Alex with kisses and Turner pretends that he doesn't like it but sometimes he starts to show his affection and Miles's like "holy shit".  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes that I may have, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up is not a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took an unexpected turn. 
> 
> Bad Habits performance based mostly on this [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bgyvhKHO534] but I didn’t stick to it that much, I just want to remind you that this is how they usually do it.

The illusion started to fade away. It felt like the sun had set and all he was left with was darkness and algidity of the night. Strange noises came from the outside.  
It was a dream.  
Miles realized it as he finally opened his eyes in the bus when it stopped near the hotel. The broad day light brightened every surface. Kane still felt sleepy but at the same time uneasy. He couldn’t understand what happened. And then he remembered his dream.  
Bloody hell. And that’s what it actually was.  
And the thing is, they weren’t even in the relationship with Alex. But for some reason the idea of this being unreal felt sad and disappointing. Too good to be true? Too warm? Too nice?  
From this point on everything was pretty much the same as it was in any other city. Checking into the hotel, quick shower, picking up the first piece of clothing that he could find in his suitcase, lunch or dinner at the fancy restaurant (usually at the hotel itself), another short journey to the place where they performed that night, sound check and then waiting for their turn to go on stage. It was the longest part. And even though he almost wasn’t near Alex since the bus he still felt that something was off. Something was different.  
It wasn’t like he didn’t have dreams about Alex - he did. But this time it wasn’t what he usually dreamt about. Usually there was a lot of blurry images, muffled sounds and then he woke up with the boner in the middle of the night. He even got used to it. But not to this.  
Miles would’ve continued to dig himself a mental grave but it was time to go and make a show.  
“Alright, let’s fucking go”, said Alex, mostly to his reflection in the mirror than to anyone from his band.  
They went on stage. And once again it was familiar. Calming, even. Because Miles knew what people wanted from him, he knew what he had to do. Pick up the guitar. Say hello to the crowd. Start playing. Easy. Simple. He could do that.  
And for the most part it was fine and dandy. Strings produced the exact sounds that he wanted. The crowd was insane and it gave a pleasurable feedback. He enjoyed being on stage, being the (almost) centre of attention. Of course, there was also Alex who acted more than every other member of the band combined.  
This time he truly decided to unleash his inner drama queen only during the bridge in Bad Habits. Often they would role-play at this moment as if they were going towards each other or some stuff like that but today Alex pretended that Miles’ guitar made him weak and so he went on his knees. Nice position, bad circumstances.  
Miles started singing and after a few moments from the corner of his eye he saw Alex coming up to him. At first Miles looked forward but then he turned a bit so his face was right in front of Turner’s. And then he felt it. The whole awakening hit him as a storm wave. Consequently it made him pull away although nobody noticed anything wrong because that’s how it usually went – they scream “WHOOAH” and continue playing separately. Except Miles knew exactly what was wrong. He knew this feeling as if you had just been shot into the head and there was brains everywhere. Still trying to collect himself, he approached the microphone and shouted the last words of the song. But really, he was far from it. Far from this stadium, far from his guitar, even far from his own fingers which were plucking the strings. In between songs he couldn’t be bothered to pull on any mask. His face was blank as were his thoughts at that moment. Well, this wasn’t entirely true. He had one thought. One particular thought that would make him stay up all night later. He fell for Alex Turner. 

***  
Alex’ love for acting on stage didn’t end on Bad Habits. It continued on pretty much every other song till the end of the concert. Turner would go on his knees, again and again. He would perform this weird little dances of his. He would even stroke the camera affectionately.  
And right before this day Miles was okay with it. They all knew that some part of people coming to the show were there for it. But now it made Kane angry. Every thing that Alex did was annoying. Maybe even his existence.  
At one point Alex approached Miles from behind and hugged him. And it was probably the first thing that didn’t infuriate Kane. _Okay_ , he thought. It was just a game. The game that they started long ago. So he could play along. He didn’t say a word and let Alex wrap him with both hands.  
Later he would remember Turner’s breath on his neck and hot touch of his chest. But only later. At that moment he only managed to play guitar and somehow not mess up. 

***

It was one of their best gigs this tour, he’s not gonna lie. Even with the whole, you know, _realization_ , it was amazing.  
The road to the hotel was quiet as it always is. They were emotionally drained. Although Miles heard that some blokes from the band wanted to prolong this night by going to the bar at the first floor of their hotel. Kane sighed heavily at the mere thought of participating in such activity.  
He got out of the bus and went straight to his room.  
The shower seemed to help him emotionally and physically. He was already considering going to sleep when he heard a knock at the door. And then suddenly the door was opened and Alex appeared at the opening. Kane wasn’t even halfway across the room at that point.  
“Hey”, said Turner pretty quietly.  
“Hi”, Miles went to his trousers that were lying messily on the chair and took out the pack of cigarettes. “I thought you joined everybody at the bar”  
“Nah, I’m not feeling like it”, Alex came closer and hooked out one cigarette for himself. “And I’m out of smokes so I came to grab one from you”  
Right corner of Miles’ mouth went slightly higher in Kane’s attempt to laugh. He didn’t answer but silently opened the balcony door and invited Alex to come out with him.  
The night had occupied the whole town by this time. There was wind but it was warm and soothing. For some reason only in such poor lighting of street lamps Miles noticed that Alex was in his old worn t-shirt, sweatpants, and, gosh, he had his black classic stage jacket draped over his shoulders. The view was hilarious and it made Miles smile even more.  
“What?”, asked Alex as he was subtly stealing the lighter from Kane’s hands. Not so subtly, if you ask Kane.  
“Nothing”, the smile still stayed in his face.  
They smoke in silence for a while, elbows on the railing, faces towards different parts of the city.  
“You did good today. People loved ya”, Miles broke the pause.  
“You too”, Alex tried to say it nonchalantly but the way he lowered his eyes and smiled shyly told Miles that he was pleased. Not in a way he usually got pleased by all the attention he received on stage, no, it was some different kind of it. Intimate, maybe. Or it was all in Kane’s head. Possibly, the latter option.  
Alex lifted his gaze and looked at Miles. He already finished his cigarette and waited for other bloke to do the same. As soon as Kane did it, Alex startled as from a deep thought and looked at him expectantly. Miles answered with a arched eyebrow. There were some things that he wanted to do at that moment but those weren’t the things that wouldn’t end up badly for him. So he pushed himself from the balcony railing and said “Night, Al”. When Turner passed him on his way out, he replied with simple: “Night”, and disappeared.  
_Fuck_ , thought Miles. It was gonna be a long tour even with the fact that there were only four gigs left. Most importantly, it was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I love combining fluff and slight angst.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes that I may have, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to build up as a snow ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing the first part of the chapter I listened to all of the songs from Born to Die by Lana Del Rey and I have literally no shame. You can pick one song from there.  
> As for the second part of the chapter, probably listen to Hans Zimmer's soundtrack for Interstellar since this chapter got a bit _interstellar_. (haha) (jokes) (you'll get it later)

It was way too early (or way too late – depends on the perspective) to function. The curtains were closed but Kane knew it was a deep night. At first he was surprised that he woke up at all but then he heard the door closing. Even in such darkness Miles knew that it was Alex. Turner approached the bed. Miles' eyes got used to absence of bright light and he studied Alex. The latter was no longer wearing his black jacket, only t-shirt and sweatpants.  
“You came back”, said Miles, _or thought he said_ , since Alex didn’t respond verbally. But he sneaked under the duvet instead.  
It was, well, unexpected. Miles turned and mirrored Alex’ position on his side. Turner took Kane’s hand and put it around himself. Miles pulled him closer almost instinctively.  
Kane looked directly in the eyes in front of him. Familiar brown eyes seemed even darker in this lighting like two black holes somehow fit into Turner’s eye sockets. And as it usually happens with black holes, Kane was gravitated towards their owner. He hoped he wouldn’t end up forever sucked into the abyss with no chance of getting out.  
Maybe it was the intimacy of this situation or the whole chain of events leading to this but, anyway, it made Miles say “ _Fuck it_ ”, turn Alex onto his back and hover above him still looking into his eyes. Turner showed no sign of protest. So Miles took it as an invitation to continue. He lifted his free hand that wasn’t occupied with semi-hugging Alex and stroked Turner’s temple, moving his thumb just above Alex’ brow. It felt hot (in both senses of this word) and Turner’s breath was making the space between them even warmer but no way in hell Miles would’ve pulled away at that moment.  
On the opposite, he leaned in closer and as gently as he could he touched Alex’ lips with his own. Next moment Miles was greeted with open mouth and an encouraging push on the back of his head. This time more confidently Miles kissed Alex, sucking a bit in his lower lip. And once again he felt that something was off.  
He pulled away and looked at Alex. At that moment he knew how fucked up he was.  
“It’s another dream, isn’t it?”, asked Miles as he untangled himself from other body.  
“Yeah”, said “Alex” with a hint of sorry in his voice.  
“When will it end?”, whined Miles without any expectation of the answer.  
“And when do you think?”  
Kane understood when. But he didn’t want to say it. Or think about, in this case.  
The things is that he had to speak with Alex and try to do something about it.  
Did he know that it won’t do anything good to their friendship? Of course. Could he continue on living like this? No way.

Miles looked around him. There was no Alex. He should get used to it, honestly. 

***

He floated through the outer space. It was for several hours or several weeks, he couldn’t identify at this point. The dots of light from distant stars were everywhere and they seemed impossible to reach even in a thousand of lifetimes. He felt nothing, he heard nothing.  
He couldn’t know if he was moving or staying still as there was no relative objects. Some time and space later he noticed the giant gas planet with few moons. They were moving as a whole system, with no rushing or slowing down - in their own rhythm. On one of the nearby moons he observed an exploding volcano. Since the system was moving relatively slowly he had the chance to study the pattern on the planet. Uneven lines were gliding and turning, mesmerising with their ambiguity of shapes and colours. Simultaneously they looked like both massive storms and only slight irritations on the surface of the vast ocean.  
The system consisting of the planet and the moons floated away.  
Then two bodies appeared. They were almost the same size, one slightly bigger than another. The centre of their rotation was somewhere in the middle. Miles wanted to be there, between two giants which were always facing each other with one side, never turning away.  
This binary system passed him faster than previous space bodies.  
Then came hard icy particles. But they were so far apart from each other that Miles could easily dive through them. And only after this belt of icy rocks passed him he realized that it was him who was moving, the galaxy actually stayed at its place.  
He was attracted to something. Something big and intimidating. He made a move of turning and looking in the direction that he was gravitated to. The distant stars’ light was visibly curved and created a shape of a circle or a sphere with a torus at its side. It was a black hole. And the closer he got, the faster he was moving. There was nothing he could do.

The thing is, you can never really fall into the black hole. You can be attracted to it but once you cross an invisible line of the event horizon the outside observer would see you falling forever but never reaching the centre.  
But Miles was no outside observer. He was a direct participant. No one knows what happens once the speed of light that you emit stops exceeding the black hole’s force of gravity. And Miles Kane had the feeling that he was the first one to find out.  
The problem is, he didn’t mind it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, OKAY, listen here.  
> All of the space objects described here are the real space objects. The first system is Jupiter with its moons (the one with volcanoes is Io) and the second system is Pluto with Charon (and they actually face each other only with one side since they are almost the same size and the centre of rotation is outside Pluto). The Kuiper belt is a bit more complicated than I wrote it but, shit, this isn't a cosmology lesson. The event horizon is a real thing, and dark holes are dark because no light is fast enough to overcome the gravity. Physics.  
> The more you know.  
> And yeah, the only inaccurate thing here is the fact that Miles was attracted to the black hole and the whole fucking galaxy wasn't, BUT IT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TRYING TO IMPLY HERE, YOU KNOW, FUCKING METAPHORS AND SHIT.  
> Anyway, I hope you like space as much as I do because if not, well, it sucks.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes that I may have, thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drink responsibly.

Apart from experiencing one of the most frustrating dreams in his life, Miles slept well. The alarm cut through the heaviness on the morning reminding Kane that they had to perform that day. Miles worried that something would happen and he wouldn’t be able to control himself any more around Alex. Turner made this burden easy for him by getting extremely drunk. It was pretty amazing to see how he managed to stand relatively straight let alone remembering lyrics.  
Miles had a very good time as he always did in the Netherlands. Lowlands festival had this captivating aura which you can’t bring yourself to leave.  
Berlin was nice too. It was their last solo performance and being in a small club was kind of cosy. And there was Alex’ dad so Turner Junior was a good boy.  
Zurich was also alright. It went so fast Miles didn’t even notice it.

***  
The morning of the day they did their last show was a rough one. Everybody was planning stuff for afterwards without giving much attention to the gig itself.  
Miles got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and just signed. He had to live through one more day and then it would all be over. There was a tiny sting in his heart for a moment but mostly he was relieved. No longer he had to see Alex this close to him.  
After the preparation routine they were once again (for the last time this year) getting ready to go on stage. It was late in the evening but the excitement of the show made everybody pumped up.  
***

The start of the show was a bit slow, they started really loosening up by their fourth song. But then things went just as they do during the shows. Alex was everywhere: in every corner of the stage, down with the crowd and even crawling towards a camera. They had the plan of performing Everything You’ve Come To Expect standing in a stream of light, not playing their guitars but only singing. And it was amazing.  
When he stood there Miles finally realized that this was it. That was the last show of the tour. And who knows when they were going to write something else. Of course, they would hang out later. Kane already had an invitation to Arctic Monkeys tour even though there was no album yet. But just...Miles knew that this tour was over. And there wouldn’t be another one exactly like that. Yeah, they planned their third album. But it would be different. Obviously, it can turn out to be even better. But nobody knew yet.  
Kane managed to have this train of though during their performance of EYCTE. It was quite a miracle how he multi-tasked this with singing and being that close to Alex. The lad got a bit emotional and tended to hide his face in Kane’s neck. Miles didn’t mind. He tried to remember every moment that was left.  
By the end of the show he got in terms with everything. And he put his mind to thinking how good it would be to finally go home and see his parents in Birkenhead. No longer he wanted to stay there. It was time to be on his own. 

***

Their whole band went to the bar to celebrate the ending of the tour. They even managed to talk Miles into going with them despite his desire to stay in the hotel. It’s not like he didn’t want to celebrate wrapping up the tour but spending a solid few month with the same people was enough.  
The bar felt more like a club. It was spacious and it had a dance floor and a DJ. The music bursting from speakers was extremely loud so Miles couldn’t even hear his thoughts. The alcohol didn’t improve the situation at all, on the contrary, it made Kane’s head ache. He tried to find someone to tell them he would go to the hotel but the only person he saw was Alex in the middle of the crowd dancing to some pop tune and holding a glass with a doubtful contents. Deciding to tell his apologies the next day Kane went out of the club and lighted a cigarette. He slowly inhaled and exhaled letting out a cloud of smoke. The music was still audible from the inside but it was no longer making Miles’ head burst.  
The walk to the hotel was two cigarettes long which was convenient.  
Kane took a brisk shower and changed into comfortable clothes in order to go to sleep afterwards. And he even started to doze off when there was an annoying buzz which signalised about the incoming call. Miles ignored it but it still managed to make him less sleepy. After a minute or two there was another call. Now Miles didn’t pick up just in spite. He was already getting to a sleeping position by that moment. When the ringing ended Miles decided that the caller would no longer interrupt his sleep but, oh, was he wrong. The second Kane’s head hit the pillow there was a third call and when Miles reached for his phone to turn it off he saw the name on the screen. He signed no longer being able to not show how done he was with everything. But he answered the call anyway.  
“Miiiles fucking Kaaane”, was the first words he heard from Alex. Very drunk (and maybe high) Alex. “Where are you, I can’t find ya”, there was laughter on the background and muffled sounds of music told Miles that Alex was on the street next to the club.  
“I’m in the hotel”, Miles got into lying position again and looked at the ceiling.  
“What are you doing there, mate”, Alex could barely speak so he started half-singing his words “You are missing the fu-u-u-un”  
“Yeah, I can hear that”, Kane closed his eyes.  
“Okay, ‘s your choice”, Alex snickered and hung up. Miles tossed the phone on the bed next to him. But he hadn’t turned off the sound which was definitely a mistake.

Few hours later Miles was put from his restless sleep by another phone call. He considered throwing the device away or at least muting it but something got into him and he pressed “Answer”.  
“Hello”, Kane said wearily. In response he only heard distant voices. And he almost hung up when Alex started talking. “Hey, Mi”, Turner was even more drunk (if it was even possible) and also he sounded tired.  
“Can you pick me up”, no. No, no, no. Kane was completely done with Turner and his excesses. No way.  
“Please”, oh. This last word was somewhat…begging? And Kane just couldn’t leave his friend in such situation.  
“I’ll be there in ten”. 

***  
It was pitiful. Everybody from the band left and Alex was sitting on the bar chair alone. There were few people on the dance floor put the club was pretty much empty.  
Miles approached Turner and tapped his shoulder. Alex turned his drunk head and smiled stupidly when he saw Kane.  
”Miii, you came for me”.  
”Yeah, yeah, Al, come on, let’s go”, he put Alex’ hand over his neck and hugged him from the side to steady the drunk lad.  
Getting to the hotel on foot seemed like an impossible task so Kane called a taxi. Even though the ride was approximately five minutes long Alex started to slumber and slobber on Miles’ shoulder. It was a mystery how they got to Turner’s room but they did. Miles put the drunk body on the bed with a thump and headed towards the door when he glanced back and realised that he couldn’t leave Alex in his street clothes on the clean sheets.  
So he went back and pulled a leather jacket from Alex. Then he got on his knees and untied the shoes so he could take them off and put Turner’s legs with the rest of his body and not hanging from the side of the bed.  
As he was turning to walk away he felt a hand gripping onto his wrist. It was quite sudden since Miles was pretty sure that Alex was asleep—he didn’t mind when his clothes were being taken off.  
“Don’t go”, Alex didn’t even open his eyes but he was holding onto Miles’ wrist with an impressive force of a drunk man. “Stay with me”.  
He shouldn’t do it. He shouldn’t have picked up Alex from the club in the first place. But there he was. And he couldn’t bring himself to leave.  
Miles softly untangled Alex’ hand from his wrist and, while still holding onto it, he fit himself on the edge of the bed next to Turner. To please this lad Miles laid his hand on top of himself. Turner’s intoxicated head decided that it wasn’t enough so he almost climbed on Kane, hugging him with both of his hands and one leg. His head ended up near Kane’s. Thank god Alex was facing different direction or his breath would’ve spread towards Miles and make him drunk because of the amount of alcohol that Turner filled himself with.  
Miles took in recent events and how they resulted in this. He couldn’t believe that he wasn’t dreaming. He actually worried he was.  
“Alex fucking Turner”, Miles whispered. “You know I love you, right? Why else would I put up with you?”, he smiled. “I just love you so fucking much”.  
As he had expected there was no response. Kane closed his eyes and fell asleep quite easily. 

***

Waking up with a body entangled with yours is surprising, sort of nice but, mainly, heavy. Miles learned that much. He slowly got out of this warm trap and stood up. This action must have waken Alex and he produced a lazy sounding groan.  
“Morning”, said Kane. In response Turner mumbled something and put a blanket all over himself including his head. Miles went to the bathroom, filled a glass with water and loudly put it on the bedside table. He then looked through Alex’ suitcase and found was he was searching. He approached the bed, sat on it and leaned closer to the body covered with blanket, tapping on some part of it. Very slowly a little opening appeared. Miles just pulled the sheet and exposed scrunched up face.  
“Figured you’d be hungover”, Kane held pills. When Alex took it he handed him the glass.  
“What happened yesterday?”, Turner croaked as he finished his water.  
“You really don’t remember, do you?”  
“I remember the bar. And then going here. Well, sort of.”  
Kane didn’t question him further. He just got up and left the room.  
He was fed up.  
“City of love my ass”, he grumbled when he packed his suitcase. 

They actually crossed paths with Alex when they were checking out of the hotel. Miles finished it first and didn’t wait for Turner even though the latter called him. 

He made a mistake. And he was going to deal with it on his own. He didn’t need any more interactions with Alex which could cause more failures. This crush was only his problem and it was no good involving somebody else. Especially, his object of affection.  
Miles got into taxi to go to the airport. He was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never ever write a piece of fanfiction about events that happen while you're writing the said piece of fanfiction. It was hard.  
> And also THE TOUR IS OVER FUCK THIS IS SO SAD.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the tour is over, Miles went back to his hometown.

Miles understood that he got sick when few sips of the juice from the fridge in the morning made him cough. He had had a slight irritation in his throat the previous evening but he thought that it would go away. It didn’t. In fact, it got worse.  
Kane made himself a cup of coffee and sat by the table. He rubbed his face as he was trying to wake up. It felt like he still couldn’t manage to get enough sleep after The Last Shadow Puppets tour. It had ended two weeks ago already but Kane’s sleeping schedule remained rubbish. It wasn’t even morning but somewhat closer to midday. Although it was hard to tell with Birkenhead’s weather especially in September. The clouds were in the sky at any moment of the day. The wind was chilly more often that not.   
Miles had already started to doze off with his head on the table when the sound of his phone ringing cut through the silence of his apartment.   
He got up and found the source of the noise tucked under his pillow. The display showed “Turner” which was odd cause Kane thought he wouldn’t hear a word from him in another few months.  
“Good morning, Miles”, Alex addressed gleefully.  
“Morning to you too”, only when he opened his mouth he could comprehend how sick he was, his voice was husky and his throat was literally killing him with pain.   
“Whoah, you alright there, mate?”, Turner went from cheerful to worried in a second.  
“Yeah, it’s nothing”, he wasn’t exactly convincing and the fact that he coughed pretty loudly didn’t help at all.   
Alex, thankfully, decided to leave it and continued with telling Miles about Sheffield, his parents and some general stuff about his home.  
Miles was sitting on his bed and listened to Turner intently even thought the lad didn’t provide any important information.   
The conversation naturally died down. Alex ended with “See ya” and hang up. Miles put the phone on the floor as he lied down on the bed, most of his face buried in pillow.   
He woke up again some time later from the ringing in his ears. For a moment he considered ignoring it but then the door bell rang, apparently not for a first time already, judging by the pressure on the button.  
Kane slowly stood up and grabbed his head trying not to fall from dizziness and steady himself. On his journey towards the door he heard the bell again and made a mental note of changing this horrible sound.   
He opened the door and saw a familiar face. Alex Turner in propria persona.   
“What are you doing here?”, asked Miles stepping away from the entrance. The pain in his throat was still present and now it was also accompanied with nasal congestion.  
“Nursing you, apparently”, Alex lifted his eyebrows as a response to Miles’ physical state.   
“I’m okay”, Kane wasn’t even trying to have a strong and weighty tone.   
Turner put the bag he was holding on the table in the kitchen (which was sort of a part of the living room) and put an arm around Kane’s shoulders walking him to the direction of the bedroom.   
“No, Alex, I’m fine, you don’t have to…”  
”I don’t have to but I will”  
“How did you end up here anyway, I thought you were in Sheffield”  
“I was, yes”, Alex made Miles lie down on the bed and put a blanket over him. “But one two-hours-long ride in a taxi and now I’m here”  
“Al, really”, cough, “you don’t…”  
“Shut up”, Turner smiled and looked at Miles daring him to continue the sentence. Miles signed and decided to let Alex take care of him, at least for this day.

***

Some time later Alex brought a cup of tea and it was not a usual hundred millilitres mug, no, full half a litre of hot green tea. At this point Miles was up to drinking anything other than cold. As he was almost done with his tea, Alex brought him some syrup and handed it carefully to Miles while temporarily holding the mug. Miles took the mug back with a quiet “Thanks”. Alex tucked the blanket and ruffled Miles’ short hair.   
Kane finished his tea and put the mug on the bedside table instantly falling asleep after.   
Morning greeted Miles with a sound of running shower. Completely forgotten that Alex was visiting him, Kane jumped up from bed and ran into the bathroom only to find Turner behind a shower glass door. It was nice to know that his shower wasn’t broken. Although he didn’t know what felt about Alex in it. Miles decided to relocate in order not to be noticed by other person so he went to the kitchen. Miles was surprised by prepared breakfast on the table and devastated by the fact that he couldn’t smell it and therefore taste it. There wasn’t a lot on the plates but it was enough to get full. Kane was halfway through chewing on tasteless toast when Alex joined him in the kitchen. Turner was wearing almost nothing except for a towel over his neck and, thank god, a pair of pants. His hair were wet and water drops were sliding down his body. For a moment it made Miles forget about his inability to smell or taste anything.  
Alex smiled and wished him good morning as he was sitting down on a chair.   
“You feeling any better?” Alex sipped on his coffee.  
“I don’t know”, Kane dropped his attempts on finishing the toast and he put it back on the plate. “I guess”. He signed and got up. “I think I also need a shower”.  
He didn’t even make five steps when Alex suddenly stood up, ran towards the counter and then to Miles handing him a syrup, couple of pills and a glass of water—how he managed to hold everything at once was beyond Miles.  
“Don’t forget your meds, love”   
Miles took medication from Alex’ hands. His mind was repeating the last phrase and screaming at him “ _DOMESTIC_ ”.  
During the day Kane did actually feel himself better. He no longer had such a harsh fever, even though he didn’t measure his body temperature previously.  
In the evening Miles and Alex ended up on the sofa in the living room surfing through channels. Kane shivered and pulled on the closest thing that was lying nearby. Turned out it was Alex’ blue long-sleeved Lacoste shirt. When he realized that this piece of clothing didn’t belong to him he reached to take it off only to hear “No, keep it. It suits you” from Alex.   
It was so sappy that Miles couldn’t believe it was happening. He kept the shirt on.   
After a while Kane felt his eyes closing but it was way too far to go to his bedroom. So he used the warmest and softest object next to him - Alex. He considered putting his head on Turner’s shoulder however it would get uncomfortable very soon. Thus Miles lied down with his head on Alex’ lap. Turner put his arm over Kane and stroked him lightly. 

Miles had already been fast asleep when he heard Alex calling his name.   
“Mhm?”  
”I meant to tell you something actually”, Alex said reluctantly.  
“Oh, so that’s why you’re here?” Miles smiled and hid his face in the fabric of Turner’s jeans.  
“No”, Miles could tell that Alex was smiling back. “I…”, he stuttered.  
Kane turned onto his back and looked at Turner. The latter had his gaze elsewhere. Miles knew not to push and let Alex have as many time as he wanted.  
“Remember the night at the hotel after our last gig?”  
Miles stopped breathing. “Yeah… I’m surprised you remember it”  
“Right”, Alex laughed but it was a nervous laughter.   
After a pause Miles risked and tried to help Alex. “So, you were saying…”  
“Oh, yeah”, Turner startled. “Well, you’ve said it actually. I do remember it. I remember that you said this one thing to me.”  
Miles attempted to inhale some air. His rib-cage just wasn’t expanding.   
Alex sat with a slightly open mouth and watched Miles closely.   
“And?”, Kane lifted his eyebrows.  
Turner licked his lips. He hesitated for a second but then he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Miles’ lips.   
“What are you doing?”, Kane furrowed his brows and he could swear he saw Alex’ face lose all its colour. “You’re gonna get sick”  
“I think I can make this mistake for you, love”, he smiled with relief and kissed Miles again. 

***  
When he kissed Alex back he didn’t care whether it was unreal.   
And if at that moment Miles had woken up and realized that it was all a dream, he wouldn’t have minded being happy at least somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.   
> I really tried to bond the chapters together but when I think about this work I feel like they are so different.  
> Well, the first chapter was meant to be one shot.  
> The second chapter somehow appeared after it.  
> Second half of third chapter is me ranting about space.  
> Fourth chapter is probably my favourite (and, fuck, it was so hard to write it since i had to wait for their last gig and then events and the general mood didn't match and i was so sad about the tour being over and UGH) and wow it has a plot and a lot of scenes.   
> Fifth chapter also meant to be a one shot which i wanted to post separately but then i thought "hmmm why not attach it to the main story".
> 
> But I tried to make up for this division by introducing one storyline throughout all of the chapters.  
> And, by the way, the idea behind character not caring whether he is dreaming or not is inspired by Inception. (Watch this movie if you haven't already)


End file.
